Jacob Washington
|death= |hidep= |race= Asian (Chinese) |gender= Male |height= 5"9 |hair= Black |eyes= Brown |skin= White |hidec= |family= Bohai Li Da-Xia Li |affiliation=LSPD |hideg= |businesses= Commander of OO |vehicles= 2011 Car - Red and White }} Born January 9th, 1982, Ming Li was born in Beijing, China. He and his parents moved over to Los Santos when he was merely five years of age, where they changed their names to fit in with American culture. Thus, Ming Li became Jacob Washington. Biography Early Life Being born in China, Ming had a pretty meager start to his life. His father was a proud member of the People's Liberation Army, and often wore his uniform whenever they went in public. His father would take him out fishing with his military friends, using guns and C4 to catch the fish with. Ming's mother was a typical Chinese woman, staying at home taking care of the children and keeping the house as neat as possible. Along the way, his mother gave birth to his brother, who was put up for adoption shortly afterwards, due to child limitations in China. In 1987, his father was killed in a quote "military training accident", and his mother decided that the best way to make ends meet was to emigrate to America. Adapting to life in America was not very easy, and at the age of six, Ming's mother officially had his name changed to "Jacob Washington" in order to fit in a bit more. Jacob excelled in school, being in the top 5% of his class during his entire public school career. After graduating from Los Santos High School with a GPA of 3.9 (out of 4.0), Jacob moved onto the Los Santos University, taking medical science, criminal justice, and pharmacy classes. After graduating from the Los Santos University, Jacob struggled to find a proper job, and did some semi-truck driving for a large international shipping company. After seeing an ad in the news paper that the Los Santos Emergency Services were in need of employees, he immediately applied for a job with them. Los Santos Emergency Services Career At first, Jacob was hoping to be hired as a doctor, seeing as he had trained hard in the University to do such, but was instead hired as a firefighter. Jacob enjoyed the hard physical work that came with being a firefighter, and was often seen benching weights in the FD's gym when there were no calls. He was eventually transfered from the Fire Department to the Medical Department when the LSES were lacking medical staff. Although preferring the hard physical work of a firefighter by the time, he felt more 'at home' doing work that required a sharp and strong mind. After doing a good job in the medical department for quite some time, he was given the promotion to Medical Captain. He served as the Medical Captain for a short time, training new medical recruits, until the Fire Chief was suddenly removed from his position, and the LSES Chief was in dire need for a man to take his position. Thus, Jacob was transferred back over to the FD as Fire Chief, and continued training new recruits, except this time they were firefighters. Jacob enjoyed his job in the LSES, but when he received a hint that the Los Santos Police were recruiting again, he couldn't resist the urge, so he resigned from his position as Fire Chief, and applied to the LSPD. Los Santos Police Department Career After being accepted as a student in the LSPD, Jacob eagerly read through the Police Officer's manual. At each training, he was always enthusiastic in answering questions, and often was the only student to be able to answer the Instructor's questions correctly. After passing the Police Academy exam with a certain amount of ease, he began to patrol the streets of Los Santos, getting to know the city first hand. He was often referred to the most hard working officer, as he would always be on patrol whenever he was not sleeping. After much work in the department, he worked his way through the ranks, achieving a Commanding Officer's position in the Training Bureau, working under Akio Katashi. Jacob enjoyed the work in the TB quite a lot, as it put both his brains and muscles to work, training new recruits, and doing all the paperwork required for it. After showing his hard work and dedication to the Training Bureau, and all the extra work he put into paroling the streets of Los Santos, Jacob was promoted to Sergeant I by Nick Safero. This promotion meant more to him than any promotion he had received in the past, even more than the promotion to Fire Chief in the LSES. Although not too much later, his Commanding Officer, Akio Katshi, stepped down and was replaced by Gareth Walthers, who nicely fired him from his position as Assisting Commanding Officer. After the department was completely restructured and Chief Thorne was put in power, Jacob was promoted to Commander of the Office of Operations, placing Bryan Beatty in command of the Central Bureau. Recently Brian Beatty took the position of Deputy Chief, and Jacob fills the role of Commander of OO and C/O of the CB. Special PD units Throughout his career in the LSPD, Jacob has been working to become a part of every possible special department in the LSPD. He is now currently a member in the High Speed Unit, Marine Support Unit, Air Support Unit, he is a Senior Field Training Officer, and an Academy Instructor. Above all, he was the Blue Element Leader under Alpha Team in the LSPD SWAT, which he holds as a very high honor. Jacob considers being a part of SWAT as a top priority over all other units, as SWAT is more elite and professional than any other unit in the LSPD. He was disappointed when the SWAT program was put on hold due to budget problems. In 2014, Washington transferred from the LSPD to the United States Marshal Services under the San Andreas Department of Justice & Judicial Court. He is currently serving as a special deputy in the US Marshal Services. SWAT Gear Acquaintances Vehicles